


Hands "Above" the Waist...

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Come Eating, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dominant Weiss, F/M, Mild D/s, Orgasm, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Weiss, obviously, did not approve of Neptune flirting with team NDGO. So she must teach him a lesson... and he quite enjoys the method she uses...





	Hands "Above" the Waist...

**Author's Note:**

> Little idea I came up with that was able to write in a few hours. Enjoy.

She confronted Neptune about an hour after the match between SSSN and NDGO. She’d found him shortly after the breakout between her sister Winter, who’d just arrived from Atlas, and Ruby’s Uncle Qrow.

“Neptune!”

He paused, and turned towards her, smiling. “Oh, hey Weiss!”

"Get over here! We need to talk.”

He did as told… only for Weiss to seize him by the hand and look at him sternly. 

_"My dorm. Now.”_

Before he had a chance to react, she pulled him away.

...

Neptune sat on Weiss’s bed, confused as he eyed the white-haired girl standing in front of him.

“Weiss… what is this ab-” 

She stopped him abruptly. “_ Yes _ , this is about you getting all flirty with NDGO at the match earlier today. _ No _ , I’m _ not _going to blow you off. I know you to be a nice person at heart…”

“Then what are we here to talk about…?” he asked nervously. 

“As much as I like you… you need to get that flirting under control. It’s not a very good look on you, Nep…”

Weiss knew better than to make her partner completely change just to match her expectations. She wasted no time with those who were not at all up to her standards. Neptune was a boy who fit her standards fairly well. Chill, laid-back, kind-hearted, fun-loving, relatively polite… a pretty cool guy to be around, without a doubt. 

But the incident when he started hitting on team NDGO at his Vytal Festival Tournament match, _ right _in front of her, after having shown interest in her quite a few times… very concerning. 

Now, chances were that his showing of interest in her was not him just playing with her… she’d need to see him flirt with other girls in front of her quite a few more times to be able to make that conclusion. And besides, she’d already gotten to know him to be a kind, sweet person at heart. Someone who seemed to genuinely show interest in getting to know her as a person. 

But nevertheless, what he’d done earlier at the match was _ quite _ a dumbass move. And Weiss being Weiss, she liked to show her partner _ who _was in control, to show them how much power she had, to remind them who she was. 

Weiss would never make a partner change who were they were completely for her. But she would, without hesitation, make sure to keep things in check when her partner was acting out of order. 

“_ I like you, Neptune. _ But do remember that I have little tolerance for such behavior.”

“Are you… mad…?”

“No. Not really. But you are in need of a punishment, my dear Neptune.”

“...a-and what exactly d-do you m-mean by pun-nishment…?”

_ Lose the pants, bend over my lap. And speak only when I specifically ask you to. And you can forget about ‘hands above the waist’.” _

His eyes widened. He knew _ exactly _what she had in mind… and he was by all means down for it.

“Of course, if you’re not comfortable with this, I can provide other op-” But at that moment, Neptune got up off the bed and stood in front of Weiss. After pulling off his shoes and socks and nearly tearing off his leg guards, he removed his belt, undid his pants, and pulled them down along with his underwear. Weiss felt her clit throb as she took notice of her boyfriend’s luscious ass. She wouldn’t deny that she had fawned over it multiple times whenever it met her eyesight- oh, how his tight, snug jeans hugged those curves so _ perfectly… _and now she got to see the actual thing, in all its glory. 

Weiss sat down in his place on her bed as he stepped out of his pants and underwear, before bending over her lap, just as he was told. The heiress could feel his dick press gently against her thigh, semi-hard already… 

She brought her hand to that delicious ass, finally getting to touch it. Nice and plump… she caressed it all over, stroking the curve of his ass again and again, occasionally even bringing her fingers to his crack, teasing his tight little hole… ooh, she might have fun with it later… He squirmed and whined a bit as the tips of her fingers brushed against his pucker. 

Now, no more wasting time, Weiss finally decided.

She raised her hand up- high- before bringing it back down with a sharp _ *SMACK!* _ against his beautiful bubble butt. Neptune jolted and let out a scream as he was hit… and _ oh God _ , was his scream _ fucking sexy _! Weiss could already feel her pussy getting wet… and his dick starting to throb against her leg…

She massaged the spot on his cheek where her hand hit him- before raising her hand again, and delivering another harsh _ *SMACK!* _ . Neptune squirmed and cried out again… _ oh fuck _, this cry was sexier than the last. His hard member prodded against her thigh as he squirmed, Weiss couldn’t help but giggle.

“You’re so fucking _ hard _ right now Nep… you’re _ enjoying _ my punishment, _ aren’t you _ ?” Another hard * _ THWACK!* _... Neptune arched his back, raising his fucking sexy ass up a bit, and gave another cry… a moan, almost…

“_ Ooh… _ this is turning you on…! Well… if you’re _ good _for me, I’ll maybe jerk you off later. You want that?”

Neptune shook his head in response.

“You don’t want that?”

Neptune shook his head again, raising his ass up more and even wiggling it slightly. Weiss felt herself getting even more wet, God he was such a tease!

“Oh… you want me to make you cum from _ spanking you _ , don’t you? Well… seeing how hard you are right now… I doubt that’ll be difficult. Is _ that _what you want?”

The blue haired teen in her lap nodded. 

“My punishment is turning you on so much, isn’t it? You _ love _ what _ I _do to you~”

He nodded again, arching his back hard and wiggling his butt almost _ desperately _ . Like he was going to _ die _unless he felt Weiss’s hand unleash on his ass. 

“God, look at you… so _ desperate _ to have me punish you… now _ that’s _a good look on you Nep. Already starting to know your place.” Neptune continued his teasing of her with his ass, giving a small whimper... like a begging dog. Her clit was pulsing at every movement of the sexy man’s hips, at every cute little sound he made. 

“Alright, my dear Neptune, be patient. Now… we’re going to see _ how many hits _ it takes to get you to cum… and I want you to count each one off for me, alright? And say each one loud and clear, just enough so I can hear.”

Again, he nodded. “_ Good… _ I’ve already given you three smacks… so when I give you this next one, start with ‘four’... got it?” 

Another nod, more squirming in her lap. “That’s my good boyfriend…”

_ *SMACK!* _ Neptune cried out as her hand struck him. _ “F-four!” _

“Good! So obedient already! I might just reward you after I’m done… although, you probably consider this a reward of sorts, don’t you~?”

_ *THWACK!* _ She spanked him again, before he had the chance to answer… not that she needed him to anyway, she already knew he was going to answer yes. _ “Five!” _

_ *THWACK!* “Ah~ six!” _

_ *SMACK!* “SEVEN!” _

_ *SMACK!* “Fuck~! EIGHT!” _

_ *SMACK!* “NINE!!!” _

_ *THWACK!* “TEN!!!!” _

Neptune gave a small whine as the pressure of his ever-hardening shaft and throbbing balls being pressed against Weiss’s leg. The sting of Weiss’s hand repeatedly smacking his ass was only bringing him closer to orgasm. Small tears were already running down his face from the pain… and he was fucking _ enjoying _it.

_ *SMACK!* “E-ELEVEN!!” _

“Heh… I should have figured you were gonna enjoy this… the_ moment _ I asked to do strip and bend over, you did so immediately!”

_ *THWACK!* _

_ “TWELVE!” _

“I’d tell you that flirting with other girls in front of me would earn you a round of spanking… but then you’d just go out of your fucking _ way _ to hit on every girl we meet, wouldn’t you?”

Neptune didn’t answer, he just shook and wiggled his butt teasingly again. 

“Answer me, Neptune. You would do it,_ wouldn’t you? Admit it. _”

“...y-yes…”

Weiss chuckled slightly. “Of _ course _ you would. Look how easily I made you just fall apart.” _ *THWACK!* _

_ “THIRTEEN!!!” _ he screamed. 

“Of course, I can always just spank you daily… remind you to know your place and who your girlfriend is… even after you’ve properly learned, I’ll still give you this treatment as a reward for learning your place, since you _ love _ this so much…” _ *THWAP!* _

_ “F-F-FOURT-TEEN…!!!* _

Weiss continued to strike Neptune’s rear, each _*SLAP!*, *SMACK!* *THWAP!*, *THWACK!* _bringing him closer and closer and making him whine, moan, scream. 

Finally, after the 20th blow… it was too much. Neptune’s already overstimulated dick released a sweet, wet load all over his and Weiss’s thighs, the warm juices dripping onto the carpet. The sexy blue-haired bastard let out a high-pitched squeal as he exploded, his vision going white and fuzzy for a moment.

“Hah... only 20, and you’ve already climaxed! Even with how hard you were from this, I wasn’t expecting you to cum until after 30 to 40 smacks! But _20? Damn…_” 

Neptune slumped over Weiss’s lap when it was over, catching his breath as he recovered from his climax. As he did, she admired the handprint she’s left on his backside from the spanking- a faint but visible red on his lovely tan skin. Her own handiwork, that she was indeed proud of.

“Ay, Nep… why don’t you be a good boyfriend and clean up your mess off of my leg?”

Neptune followed the order, pulling off of Weiss, and kneeling on the floor as he began to eat the seed that was on Weiss. After finishing the job in only a matter of a few seconds, he moved onto eating the jizz that had gotten on him, scooping it off with his fingers and slurping it off his hand. 

Weiss stroked her hand through Neptune’s soft, aqua hair as he lapped up his own cum. Looking down at him, she noticed he was still raging hard. She herself was nearly dripping from delivering the spanks to his fat, sexy ass… why not have more fun with him? 

After all… he was _ so _well-behaved for her when she was teaching him his lesson...

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally gonna make this just spanking... but I'm big trash for Neptune getting fucked up the ass, so I'll be making a second chapter to this... most likely with pegging, or some sort of anal play.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this short little thing. Critiques are highly appreciated. :)


End file.
